<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soaked by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393187">Soaked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wuko Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Short &amp; Sweet, Sweet, Teasing, Wet Clothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their sopping clothes left puddles on the stairs as they climbed their way to Mako's floor.</p><p>"My first time back in Republic City in months and this is the welcome I get?" Wu scoffed, a stray drop of water dripping off the tip of his nose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wuko Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soaked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is a tough one and I know I needed some fluff~</p><p>Based on this randomly generated prompt:<br/>"Mako: My shirt is way too big on you... but it's cute."</p><p>Originally posted to my Twitter as a thread.<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing in the forecast about rain and the clouds had been white and fluffy all afternoon, so one could imagine their surprise when the sky opened up, drenching the entire city in a downpour that ruined Mako and Wu's picnic.</p><p>Still, even though their blanket was soaked and their lunch was inedible, the two laughed while they ran for cover, Mako's apartment being closer than the hotel.</p><p>Their sopping clothes left puddles on the stairs as they climbed their way to Mako's floor.</p><p>"My first time back in Republic City in months and this is the welcome I get?" Wu scoffed, a stray drop of water dripping off the tip of his nose.</p><p>Mako chuckled in response as he fished his key out of the pocket of his pants, which were plastered to his skin.</p><p>They'd definitely need to change.</p><p>Mako placed the basket and blanket on the table before unbuttoning his jacket and tossing it on top of the pile. His shirt was next, clinging to his chest like a second skin. He felt eyes on him and turned just in time to catch Wu hastily averting his gaze and working at the ties of his own jacket.</p><p>Cute.  </p><p>Mako walked into his bedroom and removed the rest of his clothes. He toweled off and changed before grabbing a fresh towel for Wu.</p><p>He didn't have any clothes Wu's size, so he picked out a pair of shorts and one of his older undershirts. It didn't have sleeves, but it would keep Wu warm enough until Mako finished drying his clothes.</p><p>Wu was peeling his pants off, nearly losing his balance, when Mako came out of his room.</p><p>"Here," he said, tossing the towel, boxers, and tank top Wu's way.</p><p>Wu dropped his pants in order to catch them, the wet fabric bunched around his ankles.</p><p>Mako bit back a snort. "I'll get started on the laundry."</p><p>Wu adjusted the pile in his arms and and shuffled toward Mako's bedroom, shooting a heatless glare over his shoulder when Mako laughed at him. "Be nice." Wu pouted.</p><p>"I didn't say a word," Mako returned as he began drying Wu's shirt, his palm heating the fabric with practiced ease.</p><p>When Wu returned, his hair was still damp, but styled. Mako wasn't surprised. Wu had his priorities, after all. </p><p>"Thanks for the clothes," he said almost sheepishly as he walked back into the room. The shorts fit well enough, billowing around Wu's thinner legs. But he was swimming in the tank top. It was hanging off his smaller frame, slipping off one of his shoulders.</p><p>Mako didn't realize he was staring until Wu cleared his throat. "It's not fit for the red carpet, but I don't look <em>that</em> bad, do I?" Wu asked, quirking a brow.</p><p>Mako shook his head. "My shirt is way too big on you," he said. "But it's cute."</p><p>Wu's cheeks tinted, but he busied himself with straightening the tank top. Then he walked over and began pulling the soaked sandwiches out of the basket and tossing them into the trash.</p><p>Mako smiled. "Wow, did that compliment leave the great Earth King speechless?" he teased.</p><p>"I'm not speechless," Wu replied simply. "I'm just thinking of how best to get you back for that 'cute' comment," he said, letting the lid of the bin fall closed. "Imagine," he went on, "calling a man as handsome as myself 'cute'."</p><p>Mako rolled his eyes and moved on to drying Wu's jacket. "I'll need your pants and underwear from the bedroom."</p><p>Wu faked a gasp. "I knew your romantic picnic was all a ruse to get into my pants." He clicked his tongue. "How shameless, Mako."</p><p>But Mako dropped Wu's jacket on the table and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into his lap. "I was trying to be romantic," he said, pressing a kiss to the nape of Wu's slender neck. "I haven't seen you in months," he breathed, reveling in the little shiver he'd elicited. "I was being a gentleman."</p><p>Wu craned his neck to look at Mako over his shoulder. "A gentleman who thinks I'm cute."</p><p>"Yes," Mako chuckled. "Very cute."</p><p>Wu pouted. "I'm handsome, Mako," he argued.</p><p>"Yes," Mako repeated. "Very handsome."</p><p>Wu frowned. "Are you mocking me?" he asked.</p><p>But Mako shook his head, kissing the furrow in Wu's brow. "You can be cute and handsome."</p><p>Wu hummed. "I guess that's true," he said. "You are." And before Mako could disagree, Wu pressed a kiss to his lips. "I missed you, Mako."</p><p>Mako tightened his grip, pulling Wu even closer. "I missed you, too." He sighed. "Sorry the rain ruined our picnic."</p><p>"That's okay." Wu smiled. "I'm just happy we could spend the day together." He nuzzled just under Mako's chin. "Mmm, you're warm."</p><p>Mako glanced at the rest of their wet clothes on the kitchen table and then kissed the top of Wu's head.</p><p>The laundry could wait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love them so much~♡</p><p>As always, lmk what you think with a comment and kudos and feel free to check out my other threads in Twitter @bySharkGirl!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>